Three's A Crowd
by kboyer2013
Summary: A story about Munkustrap, Macavity, and Tugger and their brotherly love. Slash.
1. Tugger

**Hey guys! So this will be my ninth Cats fanfic and my elevenths fanfic overall. I wrote a story about Tugger, Munk, and Macavity, them being brothers, and it's going to be like that, too, but with a different plot. They're my favorites (along with their pairs) and so I really want to write about them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tugger_

I'm not necessarily happy with anyone currently. Munk and Macavity fight all the time. Dad is never around to deal with it. Jenny and Jelly have pretty much given up on them. Then everyone else just acts like they don't hear the two yelling at each other in the middle of the night. Of course, everyone whispers behind their backs. They fabricate ideas of what they're fighting about and just get things wrong so much. Has anyone ever thought to ask them what they're fighting about? No. Things might get better if someone just asked them, but people are just too ignorant to do that.

I was trying to get some sleep the other day. Macavity was still awake since it's like he never sleeps or something. Munk got up and went to the kitchen to get some milk, and of course they went at it again. Right in the middle of the night! It was preposterous! So I got up and went in there, knowing that everyone in the Junkyard could hear them.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" I shouted.

They turned to me, and it's like they were about to kill each other there was so much loathing in their eyes.

"Why do you always have to fight? Can't you just get along? Remember when we were kids and we would all play together? Yeah, good times. We're just teenagers, and you're acting like you're freaking forty."

"Tugger," Macavity said. "We-"

"No. Look, I'm disappointed in both of act like you're both exactly opposite, but you're not!"

"Yes we are," said Munk. "He hates the Junkyard and I love it. He's a jerk and I'm not."

"Have you ever asked him why he hates the Junkyard?" I looked at Macavity. "Or why do you think Munk loves the Junkyard?"

They looked at each other, sizing one another up.

"Sorry, Tugger," said Munk.

"Yeah, sorry," Macavity said.

"Whatever."

Munk and Macavity exchanged a look.

"What can we do yo make it up to you?" Macavity asked.

"Stop fighting."

They looked at each other again.

"Look, let's go on a walk tomorrow. Outside of the Junkyard. Get some fresh air and hit the city."

"Fine."

And so the next day we went on a walk through the city. We walked along the dock that's behind the Junkyard, and it felt really good, a nice spring day with my brothers. They weren't fighting, but they weren't talking either.

"You two are so full of it," I told them.

"What do you mean?" Munk asked.

"You both want to apologize to each other but you don't want to be first to do it."

They looked at each other but still didn't say anything. "Whatever. Look, you two stay here. I'm gonna go scour the alley for some food. You better not be fighting when I get back." I walked down an alley to look for some mice, but really I just wanted them to be alone. I wasn't paying much attention as I was walking, and ended up tripping over something. I heard a squeak and saw something slip under some junk. I thought it was a snake, but what would a snake be doing in a London alley? So I crouched down and gently lifted the box. It was a cat. This little, adorable tuxedo cat. He had these big blue eyes and such an angelic, innocent face. He looked terrified, though, and I didn't want him to be afraid of me.

"Hi," I said.

"H-hello," he mumbled.

"What're you doing here?"

"I-I-I was at home but then I had to run away."

"Why?"

"Well, they were attacking everything and I-I don't know what happened to everyone else, but...I had to go."

"Where were you originally living?"

"Upper east side."

Hm, that's a really nice neighborhood. He must be rich or something. "What's your name?"

"Mistoffelees."

I smiled. "I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, but you can just call me Tugger." I know I'm a flirt, but when it comes to stuff like this, I'm quite the good companion. Like when one of the girls are crying, I can comfort them, and then they view me in a different way and don't go after me anymore. They go after other toms and then get my advise on the them, and that's what I love. I don't want any of them, and now that I met this tom... "Well, do have any place to go?"

"No. I don't know where my family went. I mean, my sister was staying with my uncle, but I don't know where he lives."

"Well what's his name? Maybe we can ask around and figure out where he lives." Though since he's from the rich neighborhood, I don't think any of these cats will know his uncle. I mean, this is kind of a trashy ghetto. What would a fat cat do here?

"His name is Bustopher Jones."

I stand corrected. "That's your uncle?"

He nodded.

I smiled. "Well that's great. I know who exactly he is and where he lives. Wait - is your sister Vicki?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Well perfect. He lives in the Jellicle Junkyard with us. I mean, he's not around that often. He's usually our doing stuff with fancy people, but you can stay with me. Then when he comes back you can tell him you're here and what happened."

"Can't I stay with my sister?"

"You can, but she lives in Jennyanydots's den, with a bunch of loud little queens. Just stay with me. I live with my brothers and dad, but my dad is usually in his other den where he speaks with anyone. He's the Jellicle leader, so it's easier for him to stay there."

"Well, okay," he said, smiling bigger. So cute.

I stood up and held out my hand. He took it and we started to walk back, but I really didn't want to deal with Macavity or Munk, so we went another way. I then took him in to the Junkyard and to Jenny's den.

"Jenny!" I called, entering.

"What is it Tugger?" she asked. She came in to the room and tilted her head at Mistoffelees. "Oh, hello."

"Jenny, this is Mistoffelees, he's Bustopher's nephew."

She smiled. "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Jennyanydots. Are you looking for Bustopher?"

"Well..." He looked up at me and seemed like he didn't want to talk about it.

"How about you go in there and eat some of her snacks on the table?" I suggested.

He nodded and went into the other.

I sat down with Jenny. "He said someone was attacking him and his family. He escaped and needs a place to live now. I don't think anyone else survived, Jenny. I mean, I don't know who he was living with, but it was in the rich neighborhoods. So, maybe we should just let him stay here, let him talk to Bustopher and then see what happens."

"Okay, I'll set up a bed for him here."

"Well, I, uh, told him he could stay with us."

She raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean...if he's living there then maybe Munk and Macavity will stop arguing, or at least do in places that no one will hear them."

"Why are you being so..."

"So much like Munk?"

She smiled slightly.

"Because Munk is being an ass and isn't paying attention to anything except for himself and Macavity." It actually kind if hit me after I realized what I said. It hurt because he wasn't paying attention to me, and that might sound selfish...but he's my older brother. Same with Macavity.

"Okay. Go show Mistoffelees the den and get him comfortable."

"Alright. Do you know where Vicki is? That's his sister, so she should probably know about everything."

"She's in the center yard."

"Thanks Jenny." I went into the other room and pulled Misto along. Vicki was playing with some of the other queens, and then when Etccy squealed at seeing me, Vicki saw Misto and her face lit up immediately.

"Misto!" she cheered, being louder than I had ever heard her. She got up and ran to her brother, hugging him. "What're you doing here?"

Misto looked at me. "You can talk to her in my den. It's over there."

He took Vicki to the den and I sat around with the girls. A lot of people assumed I was leading the girls on and was too flirtatious with them, but they were my friends. we goofed off all the time. They were more childish, but I liked that. It was my time to relax and act like I was ten again. We joked and played together, and I might flirt with them, but again, they're my friends. We all get along no matter what. It makes me look pretty gay, too, how they're my best friends, a bunch of girls. But people can think what they want to think. I'm not gay. I like both. I'm just so much of a flirt I have to flirt with everyone.

After awhile, Vicki came out of the den and walked to Jenny's, looking sad. I went into my den and found Misto sitting on Munk's bed, looking glum.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he sighed.

"I'll show you where you can stay."

"Okay."

I led him to my room in the den. I set up a bed with my many pillows and blankets, right next to mine.

"I'll be sleeping in here with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I just...haven't shared a room in a long time." He blushed a little, and he looked a little embarrassed. So gay.

It was getting late and everyone was starting to head to bed. Munk and Macavity came home, ignoring me. So Misto and I lied down in our beds and it was one of those nights that I loved it. It was so quiet and so dark but there was a feeling in the air. I heard Misto move around and then felt him climb into my bed. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" he asked quietly, and there was no way I could say no.

"Of course you can."

"Okay. Just tonight. I promise."

I smirked, not caring how long he stayed in my bed. He cuddled up to me and I pulled the blanket over us. For once in a while, I had a good day, and I had to thank Misto for that.


	2. Munkustrap

_Munkustrap_

I don't know what the hell Tugger did yesterday, but leaving me alone for an hour with Macavity was not something I wanted to do again. Jenny told me he took in some lost cat and so Macavity and I didn't bicker considering we had company.

Many people always speculate the reasons why we fight. It's simple. He puts the Junkyard in jeopardy. Up until I was ten and he was twelve, we had always gotten along, but then something changed. He suddenly disliked the Junkyard. I had always loved it and found it a rich place of history. I wanted to be Jellicle Protector, and witht he way things were going with Macavity, I just might. Macavity leaves occasionally. I feel like someone is convincing him the Junkyard is a bad place to live, but then I don't think Macavity gets convinced. He convinces. He has something to do with Mungojerrie, too. Whatever it is, it isn't safe.

I got up the following morning and checked in on Tugger. He was soft asleep in bed, with a tuxedo cat I had never seen before. They were modestly cuddling together, and they looked adorable. Tugger looked much younger than a seventeen-year-old. He might be only a year younger than me, but everyone knows I act older than eighteen, but yet he's still taller than me, but not Macavity, who's nineteen. I decided to leave before he woke up, he'd probably be embarrassed. Tugger told us he liked both queens and toms a long time ago. We kind of expected it. He was a curious cat and had very feminine tendencies and flirted with everyone. The three of us were silent when he told us, and that's when I said, "Well, that's not too surprising Tugger, but it might surprise you that I only like toms." That's what really surprised everyone. I didn't look "gay." Macavity was expected to be with people for wrong reasons and to date bad people. I was expected to be with the perfect queen. Then Tugger was expected to well, be into both people. Though Macavity was actual a dreamer when it came to love. He would sleep around a lot with people outside of the tribe, but I knew he had a soft spot for the innocent. Then I liked toms, and Tugger was kind of a mix of me and Mac. He didn't sleep around a lot, but he flirted around a lot, and he had a soft spot for the adorable, too.

Sometimes, I wonder if that's why Macavity and I started to fight. I came out and then some time later we started to fight. After I told them, he was silent, and he was obviously surprised by me. He didn't say anything and Tugger and I hardly noticed him leave as we talked. Though I know Macavity. He doesn't discriminate because he knows what it's like to be at the other end of the line for that...but maybe it's different because we're related.

I went into the kitchen and found Macavity sitting at the kitchen table, like always. I don't know when he sleeps or if he sleeps, but he's always sitting at the kitchen table in the evening, in the middle of the night, and in the morning. I didn't say anything to him. I got out some milk and started to make my breakfast.

Mungojerrie ran into the kitchen through the back door. "Heya Mac!" he cheered, quite bright for the morning.

"What do you have for me today?" he asked.

Jerrie smiled big. "You'll be real 'appy. That l'il lov-"

Macavity kicked him and Jerrie just must've realized I was there. "Oh, well, you-know-who tis out on te edges of te yard. All alone."

Macavity nodded. "Okay. Anything else other than you-know-who?"

"Nope!"

"Alright. You can go now."

I downed my milk and I couldn't stop myself. "What was that about?" I asked.

Macavity looked over at me, a contempt look in his eyes. "None of your business."

I'm not really a morning person. I prefer the afternoons. I'm very cranky in the mornings, and so I ended up hitting him in the head and knocking him out of the chair. He lunged at me and we started to brutally hit each other.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Macavity shouted.

"What's my problem? What's your problem?"

"My problem is you always getting into my life!"

"You're my brother and Everlasting Cat only knows what the hell you're up to!"

"Way to make it obvious you don't trust me!"

"I can't trust someone like you! You've put everyone in this tribe in danger plenty of times before!"

"You don't know anything! You always think I'm doing something bad but I'm actually doing normal things! But you just can't accept the fact that I'm still normal enough to be Jellicle Protector over you!"

I hit him in the face and we started to fight again.

"Stop it!" Tugger shouted, pulling each of us apart. "STOP!"

Macavity and I stopped but we continued to glare at each other. I didn't want to hear what Tugger had to say so I went outside and started to climb up to my nook. In the back of the Junkyard, all the junk piled up more and more up against the back fence and brick buildings. Though on one side there was this little nook that was only a few feet above the ground while the junk surrounded it. Only one other person knew about it.

"What were you fighting about this time?"

I turned to see Alonzo climbing into the nook. I sighed. "The same old thing. I think he's hurting the tribe. He defends himself. We fight. Tugger breaks us up."

"You should get your own den or something," he suggested.

"I don't know. What about Tugger?"

"He can get his own den. Then Macavity can, too. You can all just move out."

"Before we kill each other." I slid down, propping my legs parallel to the wall. "Where would I even get a den? Tugger's good at putting stuff together and could probably make a den better than any of these in a day. Then Macavity doesn't seem to sleep and he just needs a place to put his stuff, so it won't have to be much. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, you could move in with me."

Alonzo was a week younger than Tugger. He became my best friend once he started to walk. I can't remember how it happened exactly. We just started to play with each other and then we were inseparable. I told him everything. He was practically like my therapist and savior all in one. He was the first one I ever came out to, and then he told me he liked toms, too. Can you believe it? We're both gay and best friends a yet we're not together. Shocking. Though we're like Hephaestion and Alexander the Great. They were best friends and loved each other more than friends but they were never physical with one another, at least not at first. They eventually got together, but before that they knew they were in love and didn't really get with anyone else because of that. I don't know what's going to happen between Alonzo and I. I mean, I would love to be with him, but it's almost like neither of us want to make the first move.

Unless this is him making the first move.

I smiled over at him. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"When do you want me to move in?"

"I don't care. Maybe...now."

I laughed. "Why not? I'm still tired and it looks like it's about to rain. I don't want to spend any time in that den any way."

So we got up and I told him I'd be over shortly. I retrieved my stuff, which wasn't a lot. Neither Tugger nor Macavity were in the den, so I left a note saying I was moving out. Then I walked back over to Alonzo's. His den as of decent size. He was lucky enough to snag some old junk, including something with shag. He told me that the small room next his would be mine. Our rooms were only separated by a sheet hanging up. I thought it was stupid. So I yanked it down and scooched my bed closer to his. Then I collapsed into bed, just not wanting to get out at all. It was simply one of those days.

"Remember when we had our first fight?" Alonzo asked, lying down in his bed.

"Yes." I had been complaining to Alonzo and he got really frustrated with me because I never let him tell me his problems. We got over it within an hour and I let him vent all the time, but thankfully he doesn't need to complain that much. If he's complaining, it's normally about me, and I don't blame him.

"I wish you and Macavity could make up easily."

I didn't say anything, as a depressing feeling came over me, a nostalgic one that made me want the way things use to be back.

"Everyone just wants everything to be okay with you three again. We worry so much about you."

"I know," I said, and inside of me, something changed. Something that was going to change everyone else, too, hopefully for the better.


	3. Macavity

_Macavity_

Normally, Munk and I don't hit each other. Within every five or six fights, we have one physical fight. It's not that I enjoy fighting with him, but he just gets under my skin. I suppose it is my fault, though. When Munk came out to me, I was baffled. I mean, I'm gay, too. I found it impossible to know that he was gay. I walked out of the room and then went to Coricopat and Tantomile. I asked them if they could keep a secret, and since they're psychics, they know a lot of stuff and have to keep them secrets.

"We know you and your brother like toms," Cori said.

"And we're fine with that," Tanti said.

"What do you need to know?"

I asked them how everyone would react if Munk told everyone. They said no one would care, and if they did, they wouldn't say anything. I asked them how everyone would react if I came out, and they said people would care and would not like it.

It pissed me off. I started to observe people in the yard, and I only looked at their flaws and the things I didn't like about them. Eventually, I started to want to hurt them. Not every single one. I wouldn't hurt a kitten. Though I realized not many of them liked me. I could read their thoughts, and Munk and Tugger knew that, but no one else. I started to get moody, and Munk and I started to bicker. Then I told him, "I don't give a fuck about the tribe!" Things went down hill from there.

I started to talk with people outside of the tribe, and that only pissed Munk off more, which made us fight more. Mungojerrie and I became friends and he started to snoop around for me. He'd find out information from other people about people who needed favors and I'd have some of my henchcats do them favors for a price. So basically, I became a mob boss when I was fifteen. I was well-known, but I needed to branch out, and I couldn't do that from the Junkyard.

I asked Jerrie to do other stuff for me, too, though. He wasn't my bitch or anything. I didn't have him make me food or anything. He was my spy. I had him snoop on other people...like Tumblebrutus.

He's only fifteen, but I can't help but like him. He's the opposite of me. I'm mean. He's nice. He's innocent. I'm not. He's inexperienced. I have experience in everything. A lot of people say he just fits into the background. He's not important. He's a cat with a brown patch over his eye and likes to tumble around a lot. He's friends with Plato and Pouncival but nothing more. They don't see him the way I do...and they can't read thoughts like me. I've infiltrated his mind a few times before. He's definitely gay (fuck yeah) and he's just so happy all the time. I don't know. It's just a crush.

I've never spoken to Tumblebrutus. I mean, I have, but it wasn't significant. People don't notice Tumblebrutus, and yet he's the one who doesn't notice me. I'm not afraid to go up and talk to him. I'm actually quite confident when it comes to that type of thing. Though I'm just worried that people will judge Tumblebrutus because they don't like me. I just haven't figured out a way to talk to him without anyone going against him the way they've gone against me. I could always keep it a secret, but that just seems too much to handle. Maybe I could talk to him for a little while, fall for him, and then keeping a secret will be worth it.

Anyway, that morning, Jerrie came in and told me that Brutus was walking along the edge of the yard alone. Munk must've thought it was some conspiracy, but he was so wrong. I went out and climbed a top the junk piles. He was walking in the back and then he decided to lie on top of a flat surface. He stretched out, making me shudder as his body moved so nicely. I really wanted to talk to him.

"Go."

I turned to see Jerrie. "I can't."

"You're such a chicken."

"I just don't want to end up hurting him."

"Take a risk. Everyone does it when dey like someone. Dey all know dis could turn out wonderfully or it could turn out 'orribly."

I had such an intense feeling in me. It was building up to the point I needed to let loose. I just wanted things to fall into place. I wanted to fall for him and to-

"Fuck you!" I shouted at Jerrie, because he pushed me right off the junk pile. I landed next to Tumblebrutus. I sighed, not necessarily in pain, but pretty pissed.

"Macavity?" he asked, and I just couldn't help but like the way he said my name. It sounded...right. "Macavity?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine."

He smiled at me, laughing slightly, which made me smile. It took a lot for others to smile, and it came so naturally with him. "What happened?"

"Oh, uh, Mungojerrie pushed me."

He giggled some more. Dear lord...so cute. "What were you doing up there any way?"

"Uh...I was just walking around. I like to climb around sometimes. Wh-what're you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be running around with your friends or something?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Psh, you and I both know I don't have any friends."

"Well, you could change that."

"I don't like people."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because...you're an exception."

He giggled again. Oh I was just going to pass out by his cuteness. "You're...quite humorous."

"It happens."

"Most people tell me to stay away from you and that you're scary."

"I agree."

Another giggle came.

"I am quite scary and you probably should stay away from me."

"But unlike you, I like people."

"I can hardly understand why you do."

"Because then I get to talk to nice people, like you."

"Psh, I am most definitely not nice."

"You are to me."

"But again - you're an exception."

"Well everyone else should be an exception."

"Which will ultimately defeat the purpose of having exceptions."

"Exactly."

This time I laughed. Goodness, I can't even describe how wonderful it felt to talk to him. He was just one of those people that conversation came naturally with.

"But really, why are you out here alone?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to be the third wheel, or in this case, the seventh wheel."

"Everyone had a pair but you, huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

I really wanted to tell him that I'd be his pair, and then shove it in everyone's face, but decided against it. People wouldn't like that. 'Well, we can just hang out back here together."

"I'd like that."

"Me, too."

Talking to him was so easy, and of course I made it out to be something so completely difficult. No one was walking by or anything. We were just talking, too. Jerrie and I talked and yet they all still loved him, and this is Tumblebrutus. He's more lovable than Jerrie. I over-analyze too much. We talked on and on until it was past midnight and everyone was in bed.

"Well, I'll see you later," I told him after I walked him to the den he shared with his parents.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Same spot?"

He nodded, smiling.

I was so tempted to kiss him, or at the least hug him, but I decided that it would be better to save that for tomorrow. "Bye," I told him.

"Bye Macavity."

I walked away, a smile on my face. I entered the den and went into the kitchen. I drank some milk and sat at the table, pulling out my book. Then I saw the note - Munk was moving into Alonzo's den.

We fought so much, I drove him out of the den. I sighed, my good day ending badly. Of course, nothing can ever go well with me. It's typical.

* * *

**Poopie ending, but there's plenty more t come! Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	4. Tugger 2

Mistoffelees was utterly adorable. I couldn't get enough of him! He was shy, but I could tell he was actually trying. I figured this out and so I would stop talking, which would make him talk because he must've thought I was bored. Though even if we weren't talking I wasn't bored. I liked looking at him (duh).

"Do you ever wish you were born in a different tribe?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Like, I think it would be interesting if I were born here instead of on the upper east side. What if our worlds were reversed?"

I smirked. "I don't think much would change. I act like this tribe is any other place in the world, and you'd probably still be...queenly."

"Uh! I am _not_ queenly," he said, pouting.

Oh my goodness, even when he was upset he was adorable. "Please. You're like a queen in a tom's body."

"No I'm not," he snapped. Who knew he could be so fiesty?

"Well, even if you are in denial, I like that about you."

He didn't look at me, but I could tell he was considering it over again. "My uncle says he doesn't want me to live here. He says I'm...delicate."

I snorted a laugh and held it in once I saw his glare. "Wait, so your uncle is back?"

He nodded.

I groaned. "Your uncle doesn't like me. He doesn't say it to my face because of my dad, but he thinks I'm trashy."

Misto gasped.

"What?" I asked, alert.

He smiled. "Well, I remember my uncle talking about some of the cats before and he was talking about you. He was saying something about how one of Deuteronomy's sons was creepy-demonic, the other was super noble and perfect, and then the other was a trashy whore."

I laughed. For one thing, it was just funny, but he also said whore, and an adorable person like him cussing was simply funny. "Well, Mac's the creepy one. Munk's the noble one. And I'm a trashy whore."

"Are you really?"

"No, of course not. I flirt around a lot with a bunch of people, but he's probably talking about how I hang out with Vicki and Etcy and Electra and all them. Everyone thinks I lead them on, but they know I won't be with them. They've come onto me, I told them I wasn't interested, they were mad, we made up, and now we're all just friends. I kind of practice flirting with them, but so do they. They're fun. They're my friends. Practically my only friends."

"A bunch of girls are your only friends. So gay."

I laughed obnoxiously. Oh lord, he's wonderful. "I'm just a little gay."

"Really?"

"Duh. Why else would I be hanging around you?"

He blushed tremendously and looked away.

"I do have guy friends, but I have to put up my macho front up to them."

"Well, you're not acting all macho with me."

"Well that's because you're like a queen."

He threw his hands up and turned his back to me.

"It's not a bad thing. I told you I like it about you, and I can definitely tell your a tom."

He looked over his shoulder and down his nose at me.

I laughed. "You're so cute."

He smiled and turned around. "I was talking the other day with my uncle, and he told me who I should talk to and who not to talk to."

"And he told you not to talk to me."

"Yep. Though I like you. You're nice."

"Yes, I am incredibly nice...sometimes."

"When aren't you nice?"

I smirked. "Well, I've hurt a few people in my time. I'm mean to my brothers, but they don't get hurt. I've hurt some of the queens, but we've made up. So if I ever hurt you, just know that I'll regret it and be miserable until we make up, unless you do something so horrible I have every right to be mad at you, but that will least likely happen."

He giggled. Ugh! I was going crazy by how freaking cute he was! "You talk kind of weird."

"What? How?"

"You say things like a book."

"I am quite articulate."

"You're pretty queenly, too."

"No I'm not!"

He guffawed a laugh, finding my reaction humorous. "Hm, I think I've founf your weakness."

"No, that's just an annoyance, but most definitely not a weakness."

"What is?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I'll tell you one and then you tell me one."

"Deal."

"Okay...my weakness is compliments. It's pretty obvious, but if you flatter me enough, I'll do just about anything. Your turn."

"Uh...I think my weakness is romance. If someone does a bunch of romantic stuff then I'll be in so much bliss I'll do anything. Even if nothing romantic happens with me but with another person, I'll still be all blissful."

"Hm, I'll have to use that to my advantage," I told him.

"When you're taking advantage of me?"

"Oh please, I would never do that Misty."

He smiled at the nickname I called him. Then he crawled off the bed and over to the door, me looking at his ass the entire time. It was so tight and like a bubble. It was adorably sexy, like him. He stood up and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

**Hm...I forgot I had this story. Sorry!**


End file.
